The present invention relates to mobile stations, especially, to making a call from a mobile station.
In mobile phones, an abbreviated dialling memory has commonly been used, wherein a mobile phone user can enter phone numbers used by him and the names that correspond to them. Thus, the user does not need a traditional paper phone book when making a call to the most commonly used phone numbers even if he did not remember them by heart if he once has input the number and the corresponding name in his phone.
As mobile phones have developed, an increasing number of different kinds of functions have been started to be connected to them, the purpose of which is to offer their users useful functions. For example, various kinds of terminals have been designed for a car, which besides functioning as a traditional car phone also function as a navigation and guiding device. Such a terminal can guide its user to a point of interest (POI). A position can also be transmitted from one mobile station to another as described in patent application DE 19601334. It is true that when navigating to a POI, the user can be guided to and receive information on the POI but if he should make a call to the POI, e.g. to inform that he will be late for a meeting, he must first search his phone book for a number on the basis of the name of a person or a target company at the POI, and call it. Especially in a car environment, drawing a driver""s attention away from traffic should be avoided for safety reason s. Therefore, there exists a need for a method, which would make it easier to make a call to a point of interest.
Now, a method and a device have been invented by means of which the name of and the position data on a point of interest, as well as the phone number or several phone numbers relating to the POI are connected to a single title and the item established in this manner is used for both navigation and making it easier to call the POI. The user can be offered a uniform means to call his POI, independent of the name and number of a subscriber B, whereupon the user does not necessarily have to take his eyes off traffic at all when wanting to call the POI.
A device according to the invention preferably has a normal phone book used in mobile phones, each record of which comprises a phone number and possibly a name corresponding to it, and a database comprising the positions of POIs, which has the coordinations of each POI and/or address, as well as the index(es) of one or more phone numbers located at the POI, input in a first phone book.
It is characteristic of a method according to the invention for retrieving a phone number with a mobile station that it comprises
allowing a user to select a specific geographical target by means of a mobile station,
retrieving from a memory data on the selected target, the data comprising at least its position and phone number,
allowing the user to initiate a call to the selected target using said phone number known to the mobile station.
It is characteristic of a mobile station according to the invention, comprising a memory for storing phone numbers and means for connecting a name to a phone number to be stored in the memory, that it comprises
means for storing data on at least one geographical target,
means for connecting the data on said geographical target to the stored phone number,
means for browsing data on at least one geographical target, and
means for making a call to the phone number connected to the data on the geographical target presented each time.